When The Heart Overrules...
by Tygerlilee
Summary: After Endless Waltz, Heero and Relena both go on with their lives, but what happens when they meet again some six years later? Sorry that I'm so bad at summaries, so please give it a chance and read anyway!! Final chapter is HERE!
1. Setting the Stage

When the Heart Overrules

When the Heart Overrules...

By Tygerlilee

Chapter One

Setting the Stage

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing =( so please don't sue!

/ denotes thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Colony L-2 -- North Side

"RAHN, RAHN, RAHN!!!" rang the alarm. A mildly sun-tanned hand snaked out from under the covers and pounded the sleep button. Then it slithered back into its cotton cocoon.

Dark eyes peeked at the clock from under their protective cover. Suddenly the covers shot up. /Crap, crap! I should have been up thirty-minutes ago! / Heero realized.

He jumped out of bed and skidded down the hall in his socks to the kitchen. Duo was already up and eating cereal when Heero's arrival caught his attention. He tried to smother a snicker at the sight of Heero sliding around the kitchen in his socks and sweat pants, not to mention the bags under the eyes and his usually unruly hair even more messy.

"Pull another all-nighter Heero?" Duo asked cheerfully.

"That was the night before last," he mumbled through a bagel. "I got two hours last night."

"Good grief!! Why in the heck do you do this to yourself? One of these days you're going to kill over!!" Duo warned him.

"Let me worry about myself. If I needed someone else to, I'd talk to Trowa or Quatre," Heero told Duo.

Suddenly Hilde flew into the room, already covered in grease from the morning's work. "Duo, hurry up! We've got a pretty big customer out there and he won't discuss business with anyone but the head-man!' You can finish your food later," she panted him, clutching her ribs.

"But it will be all soggy and gross!" he whined. Hilde tut-tutted and yanked him out of his chair. 

Heero sighed and finished scarfing down his bagel. Heero was now living on L-2 with Duo and Hilde, and it could be rather hectic and noisy at times. But they were doing him a huge favor--the cost of living out here was huge. The apartments all cost at least five hundred a month, and that was for a really cheap-o one. Duo and Hilde's salvage business was doing great, so they had been able to fix up the old warehouse next to the base of their operations and turn it into a comfortable little house with room to spare.

Workaholic-Heero was hardly ever around anyway. He worked at the office sixty hours a week, at least.

And at the moment, work was the only thing on his mind, but for a different reason than usual. 

/I'm late! They're going to kill me! / Heero silently panicked. 

He threw on some clothes and shoes, grabbed his briefcase, and sprinted out the door. /I'll finish getting ready on the bus/ he decided.

Heero dashed down the street just in time for the local city bus and jumped up the stairs. He paid his fare and found a back seat. He quickly laced up his shoes and combed his hair while shaving with an electric battery-powered razor. 

Several people gave the handsome young man funny looks, but he didn't seem to notice as he shuffled papers around in his case. He was obviously very preoccupied at this moment.

The bus rolled to a stop down the street from a fifteen-story building with large airfields encompassing it. The Japanese man dashed off the bus and sped-walked down the street, skillfully dodging his fellow pedestrians. 

Heero swiped his ID card by a small shelter at the only gate of a tall chain-linked fence, and continued to the main building. 

Inside the sky-touching building, a calm, clean, well-kept lobby skillfully hid the hectic business actively taking place behind many closed doors. Heero sprinted to the nearest elevator, just catching it and punched to button for floor number eleven. 

/Come on, hurry up! / he urged the elevator as it stopped at every floor along its ascent. 

Finally, it reached floor eleven and Heero strode down the crowded hallway. "Hey, Yuy," barked a harsh voice from behind.

"How is your morning, Bek?" Heero asked calmly.

"Hmm. I guess I'll never fool you," a tall, red headed young man answered. "Hey, you ready for your dissertation?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Heero told him.

"Yeah, but you're a nervous wreck."

"No I'm not."

"Oh yah? Well how come you missed a spot," Bek said as he pointed to Heero's chin. Heero quickly felt the area in question and smoothly changed coarse to the bathroom.

"You can calm down a bit man. The delegates called to say that they'll be late. Not much. Only half-an-hour--but still, that gives you more time," Bek tried to comfort.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked as he perfected his hurried shaving job.

"Positive. Come on and I'll help you set up your slides," Bek promised. "You know, you'll be fine."

Heero nodded in agreement.

"You do not agree with me!! Come on, I've known you since college. I can see it in your eyes! You don't think that you've prepared enough. Of course, whenever that happens you just BS it all and pass with flying colors. I don't get it. When I BS it, I get screwed, but no one ever figures you out!" Bek whined as they strode into a large stair step-style conference room. They quickly made their way to the front, where a podium and computer awaited them. Heero loaded a disk into the drive and clicked a few buttons while Bek fiddled with some wires and extension cords.

"You think I should tape these up, or will you promise not to trip yourself up in um?" He asked.

"Stretch them tight and coil them into a corner," Heero instructed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marseille, France, Earth

Relena unlocked her hotel room, dropped her bags, and, exhausted, flopped onto the bed. /What a DAY! First that wretched early-morning flight, then the meeting schedules all changed and I couldn't check in! The delegates were total unyielding PIGS and lunch was horrible. Then that darn airplane crash distracted everyone from the main objective! / 

/Then, when I finally GOT to the stupid hotel, they gave my room to someone else because I hadn't shown at check-in time! Not to mention, I can't speak a word of French through everything except oui' and non' and Je suis blonde'. Cold, hungry, tired, and swollen ankle! And then I find this place, / her thoughts paused long enough to actually view her room. 

/I guess it's not so bad, / she admitted. /It's not dirty, but this bed is rock hard. Then again, every other typical hotel room's is, so what am I supposed to expect? The plaster is cracking a little, and that bathroom smells like...stale cigarette smoke! But I'll live. It's dry, it's warm, and it's private. /

Relena reached for the TV remote on the nightstand and flicked through several channels until she reached an English news station. /I need a life/ she thought, realizing that the news was the only thing that she ever watched. "No casualties have been confirmed at this point, but the hospitals are literally teaming with the injured. 

"However, the prima donna builders of this NT-67 have openly admitted that they have no idea what caused this accident and will be," click. /Ugg. Never mind. I think I'll order some room service if this place has any/ Relena thought to herself. 

I didn't. 

/I guess I'll just be extra hungry in the morning/ she decided and flicked off the lamp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marseille Regional Airport

"You actually admitted to the press that we're clueless," an overweight fifty-year old balding man screamed. "I cannot believe that I work with such morons!! You know what the guys at the top are gonna do?"

None of the five underlings, each with a varying degree of worry or fright on their faces, dared to answer. No one ever did when he was like this. 

"I'll tell you what the top guys are gonna do! They're gonna fry some major airline engineer..."

"M'sieur Devon, you have two visitors," a secretary interrupted at the doorway.

"Who?" M. Devon demanded.

"M'sieur Mathieu, sir, and a M'sieur D'Adamo.'"

"Thank you," M. Devon forced out. "Show them in," he told her. 

"I'll finish with you all later, but for now, get working A.S.A.P.," he yelled at all of those in his company.

"Yes sir," they all replied and rushed out of the room.

M. Devon began to pace back and forth behind his desk, his hands in his pockets, as he waited for his boss and the other unknown visitor. A door knob clicked and he turned to meet a white-haired man with more than a few wrinkles, some of which did a very good job of impersonating laugh lines, and a young man in his late twenties with light brown hair and ambitious eager hazel eyes. "Sir, I have already taken care of that little press matter," M. Devon began.

"That's very reassuring M. Devon. I'm sure you did a very fine job of it too, but that's not why I'm here," M. Mathieu told him. M. Devon seemed to perk up a bit at this new information from his superior.

"The SSI offered to assist us in clearing up this little matter," he informed M. Devon.

"The Shenton Spacelines Incorporated?" he asked. The white-haired man nodded. "Why would they wish to help us? They build and operate space shuttles, not airplanes."

"Because, the SSI is expanding to air craft, and the company that we bought the NT-67 may go under because of all the recent accidents in their planes. Obviously, the SSI thinks that THEY will and WE will need a new company to buy from. They obviously hope to be it. 

"They have been in the shuttle business a very long time and have an excellent track record, but that must not be enough for them. They have already come out with a line of airplanes, which are currently in use. I checked them out. They are all designed and built by the same guy, something Yuy. Thus far, none have experienced any hold ups, but I predict that in time—well, we'll see."

"So we aren't taking the help," M. Devon stated rather than asked.

"Well, if it were up to me, no. But it's not. The big kahunna upstairs says we need all the help we can get and they do have a good reputation. They're going to send some guy down tomorrow."

"Did they say who?"

"Nah, we haven't been given any names yet. It just better not be that engineer. I don't like the feel of his work," M. Mathieu said glumly.

"What do you mean feel'?" M. Devon asked.

"It's too good."

"I thought you said that it will break down."

"I said we'll see'. I'm hoping it does, because otherwise, SSI might just have a monopoly over the air AND space transport systems. But from what I've seen, this stuff's good, too good. And the guy's only twenty-two."

"WHAT!! You said they'd started a line and he'd designed them all!! That's impossible for a twenty-two year-old college rookie!!" M. Devon exclaimed.

"I know. We did a superficial background check, and it doesn't make any sense. Colony native, no family, no elementary schooling. The only high school he had was a couple weeks here and there on earth. He took the G.E.D. at seventeen and about fifty AP's, entered college as a senior and finished up as a mechanical engineer, specialized in air and spacecraft. Then he got some Physics Ph.D. in two years and has been working at SSI ever since. The kid's got to be cheating somewhere. No one is that smart. You have to actually take classes to learn this stuff, and a Ph.D., in ANY subject, is totally unheard of."

"I see why you're nervous. Why did they take the chance to hire him in the first place?" M. Devon wondered aloud. 

"I don't know, they must have had their reasons," M. Mathieu sighed.

"Well, surely they wouldn't lose him for that long if he's so good. This investigation is going to take weeks!!"

"Yes, it will. WHICH is why I'm hoping that he's not going to be sent. Be ready though, and work hard."

"Yes sir! I will," M. Devon swore.

"Also, this is M. Dominique D'Adamo. He's the representative from Norbert and Tiring Aircraft, as well as one of the engineers who built the original model. Hopefully, he'll be able to help clear up this investigation. They said that he's the best they've got and the sooner this is over, the better, especially with all this publicity." The two men gripped hands and nodded. "Well, I'll leave you here Dominique," and with that, M. Mathieu tuned and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Colony L-2, Eastside SSI HQ

Heero had finished the dissertation and explanation of his newest model two hours ago and was now straitening up his office. "Well, Mr. Yuy, it seems that you've pulled off yet another master piece," an older woman broke the silence of Heero's office.

Heero looked up through his thick bangs to his boss and savior, Mrs. Abigail Freemond. She was an elegant woman in her mid-forties who had taken a chance on an intelligent young man with a shaky background--and was not sorry. Heero was a model employee and the best engineer/designer to come through her watchful gaze. 

"Thank you ma'am," he answered in his usual no-nonsense manner.

"You managed to completely sell yourself to the Norton Industries. They want five."

Heero looked up in surprise, and it took some doing to surprise him. "FIVE?" he said incredulously.

Mrs. Freemond smiled and nodded vigorously. Heero looked back down at the file in his hand and quickly recovered himself /No company ever buys five aircraft of the same make at one time! /

"However, you won't be able to get started on them," she told him. Heero looked up at her, a question obviously forming on his lips. "There was a plane crash down on earth. Pretty serious, much more serious then they're letting the press know. At one point, the plane went through ten G's and the pilot and all crew temporarily blacked out. Luckily, the autopilot was in good condition. We still don't know how many died," she informed him. "Most airline pilots are not trained to withstand over six, and even only a few spaceline pilots can do ten." She added solemnly. 

"The guys working on this are clueless from what we've gathered and they need a buyer, so..."

"SSI is going to bribe them for more business," Heero finished.

"You got it, and they want to send to best we have to impress them," she paused for a moment, then added, "You." Her voice indicated finality. 

"Me? But what if they background check me?" Heero asked.

"Doesn't matter. You're so good that as long as you're straight from this point on and don't go into politics, you'll be fine," Mrs. Freemond smiled at Heero's protesting. "Oh, don't get your panties in a wad, Heero. We know you never did anything illegal. There are tons of lost records and orphans in the colonies because of all the past turmoil," she soothed. "Besides, if you make this work, there's a promotion for you."

"But what about this new deal. I'll need to get on that right away," Heero reminded her.

She just shook her head. "Pack you're bags. We booked your flight at eight tomorrow morning," and she left.

Heero sighed. His mind was a virtual tossed salad of emotions. He was excited about the buy, eager to prove himself in Marseille, and guilty for not telling his boss about himself.

/If only you knew, if only you knew/ Heero thought to himself. He felt a little guilty for not telling her the truth about his past. She had been very good to him, but he just couldn't risk it. Heero had planned on planting a fake ID, but SSI had already done a background check on him while he was in school. Most of the major industries hunted out the best people while they were still in school, and with his grades, he definitely qualified. But once they had done that, he couldn't go back and change anything without arising suspicions. So his patchy past was left intact and permanent.

Heero quickly put away several files and turned to his computer, one hand flying over the keys in his usual awkward sideways fashion. He clicked through several files until

Flight 40057

Craft 845

Make NT-67

13 May AC 202 

Liverpool England bound Cairo Egypt

Experienced turbulence at 0108 hours

Wind air speed 40 mph

Air pressure 1 ATM

Inspection 10 May AC 202

Plane condition clear

/They really are clueless, and with reason/ Heero thought. /Weather normal and the plane was fine before take off.../

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: here ends the first chapter of my first attempt at a Heero Relena fic! Please read and review it so that you can tell me if it really stinks or if it's really good or if its just somewhere in between. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEW MY LAST SERIOUS FIC, "TROWA SMILED," I REALLY APPREICIATED IT =) !!!!

Oh! Explanations...HQ=Head Quarters

AP=Advanced Placement. You can take an AP test to get college credit and skip a class. You can take as many as you want to, but they are really hard (I've taken the Chemistry test). Heero took so many that he had enough credit to enter college under the status as a senior. He took mainly math and science. Heck, he spent his whole life around an assassin and a kooky engineer, how could he NOT have learned mechanics!!

GED=General Education Development Test. You can take it in place of high school and graduate either early, or if you didn't get to finish as a teenager, as an adult. There is no age requirement. I have some friends who graduated early this way; however, it doesn't look as good as a high school diploma on your transcript.

Also, these are things that you can take in the U.S. I don't know about any other countries, so I could not use them.

M. =Monsieur

It usually takes at least four years to get a Ph.D., in the sciences anyway. I'm not sure about History, Art, and stuff like that.

*Note: when naming airplanes, the companies use their initials and start numbering at 1. Thus, the NT is from Norbert and Tiring, and the 67 means that it's the 67th airplane that they've designed. This implies that they are an old, well-established company because that's a lot of airplanes. Heero's planes would be S-1 and on up.

Marseille (pronounced Mar-say) is the second largest city in France (second to Paris), and it focuses fishing since it boarders the Mediterranean Sea. In this fic, it is many years later, and it has become a center for air transportation, not monstrous, but large.

Once again, my in-box gets very scary when its hungry, so please, please feed it. It LOVES attention, whether GOOD or BAD (PLEASE constructive criticism and advice!).Tygerlilee 


	2. Flattery and Pleasantries

Chapter 2

When the Heart Overrules

By Tygerlilee

Chapter Two

Flattery and Pleasantries

*Disclaimer: okay, this is the part where I'm supposed to beg for mercy and not to sue to poor student. You know the drill, I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue.

/ denotes thought

* denotes flashback or a sound (you'll be able to tell the difference)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

L-2 Colonial Shuttle Station, 8 A.M.

* "Marseille!! How long will you be gone?" Duo asked his long-time friend.

"I don't know. Probably as long as it takes to clear up this whole mess," Heero told him.

"I hear they've got great sea food!" Duo informed him.

"I've taken the hint Duo. I'll tell you how it is," Heero promised.

*

Heero crossed his arms and leaned forward, dozing off. For the past week he had been up late and pulling all-nighters in order to prepare for a dissertation and explanation of his newest design on very short notice. It basically was a sales-kick, consequently forcing him to research the visitors' companies to discover what they were looking for and to find the words to accurately explain the plane. 

His designs were quite controversial because he used a completely different fuel and it could fly three times as fast as any other plane with half as much fuel. It had only four engines, which was very unusual for a commercial craft of its size. The wing curvature was slightly different too, allowing for greater air speed, but the wing slats maximize lift at a slower speed. The whole line of planes similar to this was very shaky because they were completely unorthodox and yet worked so much better. 

Heero had been exhausted from that, and now he was supposed to solve this airline's problem for them! /I'm no Miracle Max, / Heero grumbled silently. He had pulled another all-nighter last night in order to glean as much information as he possibly could about the Marseille accident. It apparently had nothing to do with the outside elements. The captain and crew had impeccable credentials, even war experience. The problem had to be with the actual plane, but the problem had only occurred once and it could not be simulated because the mystical black boxes' had malfunctioned, as usual. 

An expert engineer was supposed to magically solve this mystery. /And SSI is expecting that engineer to be me.../ Heero finally dozed off from exhaustion into a dreamless sleep, ignoring the usual hustle and bustle of screaming kids and frustrated phone calls. 

He did not wake until the stewardess instructed over the intercom for everyone to fasten his or her seatbelts, ten hours later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La Rough Hotel, Marseille

Relena sighed as she soaked in the hot water and let her back muscles relax. /What a day!/ she silently groaned. She was a naturally introverted person, so all of these debates really drained her. But she was confident and happy doing her work. She was also good and she knew it.

/Today was so much better. I'll actually sleep well tonight! / she thought. 

/Well, maybe not/ she grinned to herself, glad that no one else could see her. /He's supposed in Marseille, maybe I'll even see him!! It's been so long. /

Now she was in the hotel room that she should have been in yesterday and it was reserved for several weeks, or at least until the peace talks and negotiations were through. France and England were fighting over the channel again and wanted an objective person to assist in the debates.

But all that didn't really matter because, she would be seeing him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marseille, France Spaceshuttle Landing Pad, 6 P.M.

Heero grabbed his carry-on duffel and smoothed his suit. He knew that the local airlines would have someone waiting for him, and the most lasting impressions are made in the first thirty seconds of a meeting or sighting. If he impressed them, they would be in business for quite some time. Heero had discovered last night that they were planing on replacing three airplanes, another huge buy for SSI if he could pull it off.

Heero carefully made his way off of the shuttle and strode over to the main air lobby. "Excuse me, but are you the SSI representative?" the deep, somewhat scratchy baritone of a long-term smoker inquired.

Heero turned to greet an older, large man and a much younger one. He nodded. "Heero Yuy, pleasure," Heero said matter of factly with no pretense of friendship. 

The older man shifted uncomfortably and forced a smile, /Great, don't tell me you used to work for OZ/ Heero worried. The younger man, however, was completely unaffected by his introduction and held out his hand. Heero shook it and asked "You are"

"Oh, forgive us, Mr. Yuy. We are M'sieurs D'Adamo and Devon," the younger man spoke in Japanese with a thick French accent. "We are in charge of the investigation of theincident," he said carefully. /Must not be too familiar with Japanese, / Heero realized. /He's using the language he assumes that I'm most comfortable with. He's already stereotyped me. / Heero inwardly groaned. /This could make out to be a trying experience. /

"Mr. Yuy, we, uh, very grateful for your expert assistance. Please, we will escort, er, you to your temporary, uh, er, place of residence," the older man quickly cut in through broken classroom Japanese. 

The drive was riddled with questions from both men. Heero, a naturally quiet man, was beginning to get annoyed. Where was he from? Did he think Marseille was a pretty place? Did he like seafood--of course he must! He's Japanese. Had he always known that he wanted to be an engineer?, and so on. Heero patiently answered many questions and skillfully evaded the ones, which obviously were meant to make him give away some personal information.

They stopped at an old brick building with a terrace. Heero left the car to check in and drop off his luggage in a comfortable, mid-sized room. When he returned to the car, M. D'Adamo commented, "Mr. Yuy, you must be exhausted from your flight. Perhaps you would prefer to rest in your room. The plane is not going any where," he laughed at his own cleverness.

"No thank you Monsieur. I had a quite long nap on the shuttle and would like to see the plane," Heero calmly told him, purposely pronouncing Monsieur, Mon-sewer.

They arrived at the airfield. It was a fairly usual one, with the normal chain linked fences and scanning devices. But the hangers could only be accessed through the main building, weaving by way of hallways and escalators. The most unusual security device Heero noticed though, was the main entrance front doors. They had three locks—the usual bolts, a miniscule hole at the top, and a latch in the lower hinge. /They must have a three pronged, hanger key. /

When they entered the hanger, Heero immediately had a distinct impression of their disorganization, confusion, and panic. Tools were strewn everywhere, various panels of the plane had been removed, and much of the interior had been disassembled.

A white-haired man approached them, his gait suggesting haste. "M. Devon, M. D'Adamo! I see you have brought our visitor today," he greeted in falsely enthusiastic English, his eyes glinted slightly.

"Yes, sir. He seems quite eager to get started. This investigation may be closed sooner than we think. Meet Mr. Heero Yuy. Mr. Yuy, this is M. Mathieu the director of the airline investigation sector," M. D'Adamo smoothly covered over the awkwardness of the situation in smooth English. M. Mathieu obviously hadn't expected Heero until the next day.

"It is so nice to meet you, Mr. Yuy. I've heard much of your achievements. Perhaps you will be just the help we are looking for," M. Mathieu told him, with all evidence and pretenses of pleasure.

"Monsieurs, I think that it is best that I inform you that I don't respond well to flattery and false enthusiasm," Heero said. All three men's eyes widened slightly and an uncomfortable silence commenced until Heero broke it. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to make use of my time. What do you have?" he asked abruptly.

M. Devon gave him a blank look.

/This could be a long job, / Heero thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: Okay, periodically I will have incredibly long author's notes. For example, this one!! I like to explain stuff in clumps, not sentence here and there, so anyway

Sorry to bore you with all the technical stuff (which I will do much more of later), but I personally despise it when people don't explain what a character does or how they come to a certain conclusion. If you are an airplane buff and some stuff doesn't make sense, don't be too surprised. Some stuff I do know, like about the G's (I'll explain that), the black boxes not working, lift, and slats. Other stuff I took an educated guess and reason that this is futuristic fiction and "It could happen!" About the educated part, let's just say I've been in physics way, way to long.

About the G'sa G is the acceleration due to gravity, or the maximum amount that an object can speed up with only one downward force acting on it—gravity. It's equal to about 9.8 m/s2 (squared). Two G's would be 2 time 9.8, and so on. To put it into perspective, 9.8 m/s is equal to about 22 mph (miles per hour), thus ten G's would be 219 mph. An average person can withstand about 3 G's with a generous amount of discomfort, then they start to black out or, as the army calls it, do the funky chicken. I've actually seen the funky chicken, and it looks weird. People start spasing out and contorting. A jet fighter pilot must be able to withstand seven or more G's, I'm not exactly sure what the requirement is now. Women can naturally withstand greater G's than men, which is why we may come to a point that only women can fly fighter jets. I'm not being a women's lib or anything, it's just a fact. The distance between the brain and the stomach has something to do with it and I'm not going to bore you with more facts and details.

I hope you are enjoying is thus far, and please keep reading. I know that I haven't focused too much on the Heero and Relena relationship yet, but I will. Also, there is foreshadowing if you can pick it out. 

When Heero purposely pronounced Monsieur wrong, he was trying to make everyone think that he's completely French illiterate in case they ever said anything in his presence that they are hiding, such as facts about the plane or opinions. 

Also, before you flame me about getting people out of character, find a copy of "Episode Zero" and tell me if you still think that Heero is emotionless and that Relena is a stupid giggly ditz who stalks Heero constantly. Also, I go much more into Heero's past later, so you might be confused if you haven't read "Episode Zero," but I am following that facts as seen in it. Also, I carefully read the image songs to try and pick out their personalities as the creators of Gundam Wing saw them. I figure that that would be the most accurate way to go about writing their personalities. Call me crazy, but I think the writers probably know more about what Heero and Relena are like than anyone else.

Please review this so I can know how I'm doing and if I should lay off the technical stuff.

Thanks so much!! =) Tygerlilee 


	3. Reunion and Smiles

When the Heart OverrulesÖ

When the Heart Overrules

By Tygerlilee

Chapter Three

Reunion and Smiles

Disclaimer: Wow! You already know that I don't own GW!?!? Are you psychic!!

/ denotes thought, etc.

* denotes flashback or a sound (ex. of sound *glup*)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marseille, France, Earth

The next day, Heero sat at an open café with the flight records and a highlighter in one hand, and a fork in the other. /These guys are clueless. I thought that they might be hiding something, but with all this, it's clear that they just plain don't know and don't want me to know that they don't know, / Heero commented to himself.

He munched on his omelet and every now and then highlighted a word or phrase that might be of some importance.

Relena hurried into a friendly little open café on a bright street corner and eagerly grabbed a table. /I'm so hungry!! Those delegates took way to long, / she thought. 

Suddenly she glanced up to see a handsome Japanese man in a nice suit, minus the jacket--slung over his chair, with unruly hair. His expression was blank as he ate and read. /Heero? No, it can't be!!/ Relena's minded jumped. 

She glanced around, grabbed her bag, and, mustering up her courage, walked over to him.

Heero was deep in thought when a girl's voice boldly asked "Is this seat taken."

Heero glanced up. "Relena," he said softly.

"So it is you Heero." Heero noticed that she seemed very pleased. "Do you mind," she asked, indicating to the empty chair at his table.

"I don't see anyone's name on it. You can do what you want," Heero told her.

Relena smiled and started to say something, but was interrupted by the waitress. After what appeared to be eeny-meany-miny-moe, Relena pointed to something and turned back to Heero. "So, where did you disappear to?" she asked.

"L-2. I'm living with Duo and Hilde," he said.

"They never told me anything!" Relena seemed calmly shocked. "You completely disappear into oblivion, and I find out that you're staying with Duo and Hilde."

/Always in control of yourself, Relena. You haven't changed in that respect, / Heero observed.

"So how's their business. Hilde told me something about their house', quote, unquote."

"Hilde and Duo fixed up the warehouse next to their business," Heero said. "And the business if fine," Heero finished.

Heero looked back at his paper and took another bite of his omelet. 

"Aren't you going to tell me what you're doing here and all about your life?" Relena inquired.

Without looking up, Heero answered, "It's pretty boring. I didn't think that you'd care."

"I wouldn't care?" again, Relena seemed appropriately shocked. "Of course I care! Tell me all about yourself." Relena, clasping her hands under her chin, looked at him eagerly, obviously awaiting his life's story.

Heero sighed inwardly and began, "I took the GED and some AP's. I went to college and now I design airplanes. I'm here to help clear up this whole NT-67 mess." He paused to take a bite, "that's about it."

Relena looked him straight in the eye, "That's it, huh?" she said incredulously. "How on earth did you know enough to pass any AP's, where did you go to college, and what did you major in?" she asked imitating his form, trying to prompt him into a conversation.

Heero looked at her and went on, "You can't be trained to be a pilot without learning some physics and math. I went to L-1 Community Institute and majored in mechanical engineering, specialized in air and spacecraft. I got a Ph.D. at Caltech on Earth. I got a job at SSI and moved in with Duo and Hilde." 

Relena smiled and paused, as if trying to think of something else to ask him about. A short silence ensued. "Heero, I thought you promised to protect me," Relena finally teased.

"I know I did, but that was when your brother was dead. Now he's alive and can watch out for you. What's more is that the Preventors are gaining power and influence. Lady Une is a very adept leader and Wufei and Sally are excellent employees. Noin is also on the protect Relena' committee. There's no need for me; however, if anything were to happen, Wufei knows where to find me," Heero told her. "What are you doing here?" Heero quickly changed the subject.

Relena smiled. /You really are something, Heero. / 

"I'm here settling the channel disputes," she explained.

Heero nodded "The French and English are both very possessive. Be careful. The French can have hot tempers with all the alcohol in their systems, and the English have their long established pride."

"I know," Relena sighed, and began to politely eat the shredded wheat that the waitress brought her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After lunch Heero hurried back to the airfield to run a few hypotheses by the engineers who built the plane. They had flown in this morning.

"Mr. Yuy, how was lunch," M. D'Adamo politely asked.

Heero ignored his inquiry and went straight to business, straight for the throats one might say. "According to these reports, no unusual sounds were heard by the pilot nor any of the passengers?"

M. D'Adamo seemed to be getting used to Heero's bluntness and distaste for pleasantries. "No one reported anything, not to me."

"I want to inspect the plane myself," Heero told him.

M. D'Adamo seemed incredulous, but agreed. He led Heero to the main cockpit door, and Heero climbed up. He wove his way in between people and various dissembled parts to the cabin and sat down in the pilot's chair. 

"Pardon me, if this sounds rude," M. D'Adamo began.

Heero didn't look up. M. D'Adamo cleared his throat and began again, "I may be provincial and a bit small minded compared to you and your high-tech methods, but I really don't see how sitting where the pilot does will help you at all."

Without looking up, Heero replied, "Your flattery may sound intelligent and suave in your own language, but in English you just sound like an idiot. The pilot or co-pilot may have accidentally knocked something. I'm seeing what would be possible."

That seemed to silence M. D'Adamo and he left quietly. /Thank you. The chatter box shadow has left the building, / Heero unkindly thought to himself.

He glanced around once to see if the plane had cleared a little and quickly made his way through to the back rooms. He checked the damage to the plane along to way. Several seatbelts had snapped and the craft reeked of vomit. No one had died, but there had been several serious concussions, several in a coma. The autopilot had kicked in after the pilot blacked out. After approximately five minutes, the pilot awoke and safely landed the plane at Marseille as an emergency stop. 

/It probably had something to do with the fuel supply, / Heero decided as he pulled a screw driver out of his pocket and took out several 3' by 3' back panels on the starboard side. /This is where the fuel tank is according to the blueprints. /

Heero took a small flashlight out of his pocket and began his inspection. The wires seemed connected correctly. The top of the fuel tank was visible from Heero's standpoint, and that part did not seem damaged.

Heero pulled out a circuit board and placed it carefully beside him, then, shoving various cords and wires out of the way, he took a closer look. /I can't see enough of it. I'll have to go in. /

Heero cleared a space large enough to drop himself into it. He climbed down with a cat's ease and silence. The cavity was a tight fit, and his movements were restricted, but he could do it. He was not one to suffer from claustrophobia. 

He traced the top edge with his flashlight, checking for dents and the like. There were no spills, nor scuffs. The place was spick and span. /Nothing. CRAP!!!/

He quickly turned off the light and, grasping the top edge, pulled himself out of the slender cavity. 

"Mr. Yuy, the crews already checked that area," M. Devon's cold calculating voice reminded Heero. 

Heero calmly stood up. "They checked this particular area? The reports said nothing about routine checks of the circuit boards," Heero skillfully smoothed over his actions, hiding what he was really looking for, as well as appearing completely unruffled at being caught. /He didn't see me getting out. I would have noticed him when I pulled myself up, so maybe he'll by it. / 

/They're getting jumpy, / his mind continued its unrestricted thought process. /The airlines obviously want to be the ones to find the problem and thereby not owing anything to SSI. And the NT company depends on this for its survival. I better be more cautious. / Heero realized.

"You didn't receive that report?" M. Devon asked nervously, obviously lying through his teeth.

"No, I didn't," and Heero quickly and expertly moved the wires and circuits

back into place. Then he replaced the aluminum panels, looked directly into M. Devon's eyes, and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How're we doing on this investigation," M. Mathieu asked.

M. Devon looked uncomfortably at his shoes, M. D'Adamo looked pleased at the display of temper. "I see," he said. "Well, get a move on. This Mr. Yuy character is making me nervous. He's smart all right, and sees through BS faster than any politician I've ever met. He wants to go home, that's clear now! The faster he figures this out, the faster he gets to go there. But, if he beats us to this, we will have to buy planes from SSI, and he knows it and that's a promotion and raise for him! Which is exactly why he's investigating on his own and why he doesn't trust us! At this rate I think we just may have to buy planes!!" M. Mathieu barked, a vein at his temple pulsing.

"Devon, what was he looking at this afternoon?" M. Mathieu asked, his temper slightly more under control as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples with both hands.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," M. Devon said nervously.

"You're not exactly sure?" M. Mathieu said, his voice dangerously quiet. "WELL GET SURE, AND GET SURE NOW!!!" he screamed, carefully and clearly enunciating now'.

"Uh, M. Mathieu," M. D'Adamo interrupted. M. Mathieu's head snapped over to look at him.

"What," he snapped.

"M. Devon said that he was looking at the back starboard panels," he began.

"And that means" M. Mathieu let his voice trail off for the effect.

"That means that he thinks it has something to do with fuel control. A top view of the fuel tanks can be seen from that viewpoint. The reports he was given already said that the side and back showed no damage, but they wouldn't anyway because the cause was not outside elements," M. D'Adamo told them.

"He said that he was checking the circuit boards," M. Devon told him in an exasperated tone.

"Of course he SAID that. He was covering for what he was really looking for," M. D'Adamo said.

"Why would he do that?" M. Devon asked.

"Haven't you been listening? We're hiding things from him, thus he will hide information from us. He wants out of here, and he thinks we are all blithering idiots, which mind you, I am also inclined to believe! He is confident enough in his own skills that he thinks he doesn't need our help, so he covers up," a very annoyed M. Mathieu explained slowly and clearly.

"Well, that means we have one advantage," M. Mathieu said, almost to himself as he turned to face a window.

The other two men looked at him questioningly. M. Mathieu smiled and answered, "He knew where to find the fuel tanks, so he must have found a blueprint of a similar plane. But this plane was custom built for flying over long stretches of desert land. Its fueled by not only gas, but also solar. He won't know that, and he can't find that out. The only place that it's recorded is in our private records, and that's all under security lock. He CAN"T get that. It's not possible. He's an engineer, not a computer hacker." M. Mathieu seemed very confident in his revelation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena quickly fished through her suitcase for something different to wear. She and Heero had met for dinner the other night and they both had so much fun that they were going again.

Well, maybe Heero hadn't SAID that he had had fun, but he did ask if she was busy tonight. Relena felt like she was floating. 

Fifteen minutes later, Relena glided out of her hotel to meet the young man waiting for her outside. "Relena," Heero held out his arm for her, also taking in her eveningwear. Relena, pleased with herself, grinned like a mad idiot.

Relena and Heero ate at a beautiful seafood restaurant for lobster and dancing /I'll have to remember to tell Duo to stop here with Hilde if he's ever in the area/ Heero made a mental note. 

Relena had been both surprised and relieved that Heero could speak French. /Who knows what I might have ordered! / Relena had seen a couple with jellied pigs feet on one table.

She looked across that table to where Heero sat and hid her smile by placing her napkin on her lap. /Heero, I'm so glad that I found you. / Relena felt more at ease than she had in a long time.

"What is it, Relena?" Heero asked, interrupting her reverie.

"Hm," Relena looked up at him, startled. "Oh," she laughed softly. "Nothing. I was just thinking how nice it is to be with you again."

Heero started to say something, but the waiter arrived with their drinks, and he seemed to loose the thought.

"The English and the French have both submitted drafts of an agreement for the channel, but its taking forever to fish through all the gobbledygook and find all of their loop-holes," Relena informed Heero as he walked her back to her hotel room. They continued to talk, or at least Relena talked and Heero put forth a comment every once in a while. The conversation was riddled with silences, but they were comfortable. Both seemed to just enjoy having the other near. 

It was eleven-thirty by the time they reached the hotel, and the street was empty. Relena quickly pecked Heero on the lips and turned to the building, hiding her blushing, but halted when he grabbed her arm. Relena stopped and looked questioningly at him. "Why..." Heero started.

"Its rude not to return someone's kiss," she said, thankful that it was fairly dark. The only light came from street lamps and fireflies.

"But that was a long time ago Relena," Heero reminded her, referring to the kiss he had given her during the peace before the Mariemeia incident. "Such a long stretched of time invalidates the return," he explained.

Relena smiled and said, "Well then, you don't want to be rude, do you?" Her left eyebrow was arched into a challenge. 

Heero met it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Is this better?

Also the starboard side is the left side--used in boats, airplanes, etc.

The French DO serve jellied pigs feet—my parents have had it while in France. 


	4. Pretenses and Betrayal

Chapter 3

When the Heart Overrules

By Tygerlilee

Chapter Four

Pretenses and Betrayal

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will. I don't pretend to and I can't afford to defend myself in court, so don't sue. It's not nice.

/ denotes thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero woke up to begin his now well-established routine. He had been living in this hotel room for two weeks now. Get up, get dressed, get breakfast, go to the airfield, ignore the stares and glares, glean as much information off of the workers as possible, have lunch, go back to the field, go to his hotel room, get changed for dinner with Relena, investigate on his own with what he had found, and repeat the process again. That was life.

Heero and Relena were now seeing each other as much as possible. He had always respected her. As a teenager, he had been very uncertain if what he felt for her was puppy dog love, a need to protect something, or the real thing. Now, he was pretty sure that it was real. 

To most people, such as those at the Marseille Regional Airport, he appeared calm, cool, and in control. He kept his facade blank to protect himself. Very few people ever penetrated into his heart. Very few ever saw the sad look in his eyes as he watched young children playing. However, he was not mourning a lost childhood, but rather remembering the father figure long dead. Odin Lowe may have been an assassin, but he had also been a kind man. Yes, he had trained him to be a killer, but he had also loved him and taught him the lessons of life. The most important thing that Heero learned from him though, was to act on his emotions. That was the only way to live and not regret anything, Odin had told him.

When Heero was eight, Odin was murdered. Heero never found out who the culprit was. All Heero could remember of that time was the pain he felt, the emptiness inside--and his aimless wondering. At eight years old, where did he have to go? What did he have to do? He was merely a child with no past, present, or future. Odin had been his father and family and guide, and he had gone. 

That was when Dr. J had found him, or rather, Heero had stumbled upon Dr. J, and he had been offered a Gundam. Heero acted on his emotions, and said yes. He was lost, and piloting a Gundam gave him a purpose and a place. 

Everyone makes at least one life changing decision--for Heero, it was that one simple yes.' From that point on, he regained a purpose and a reason to live. Lives were saved because of that decision, but many were lost, too.

/How many times must I kill that girl and her dog, / Heero wondered so many times. His mind would wander aimlessly round and round in circles. He was lost and floundering. His one decision had meant so much to so many people.

Not many understood that he had a quiet, meek, almost pliable nature underlying his cold, experience beaten callused exterior. As a child he had gleaned as much knowledge as he possibly could from those around him, and he still did. He was a virtual sponge, absorbing everything. Now, he was a man and had his own opinions--that was the only difference between his childhood self and his adult self. Heero was strong and firm now.

Duo understood him fairly well. He was his closest friend. But Relena understood him best having made similar decisions in her own life. He loved her for that, and she understood his love. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Heero entered the airfield that morning, he stopped just outside the break room to take several reports out of their plastic hanger, only to over hear several mechanics talking in rapid French—French that Heero could understand.

"That Jap's got the bosses nervous. They say he may just may figure this out," one man spewed excitedly.

"Ya right," said another in brisk slurred words. "There are three teams working on this--and the builders. Everyone has stopped their personal projects to work on this mess, especially to keep the press out. All are absolutely clueless. And they're purposely hiding their results and dodging his questions. No way is HE gonna' figure this one out."

"No kidding. It's one gigantic game of dodge ball from hell, and there is no way that one space college preppy boy is going to figure this one out all by his dear little lonesome self," a husky girl's voice joined in.

"Hey, get back to work!" the supervisor called. The three who had been previously talking, grumbled under their breath as they sauntered back to the aircraft. 

Heero allowed himself a rare smile in the privacy of the back hallways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero," Relena cheerfully greeted him at their usual lunch spot. "How's the detective business going?"

Heero glanced at her and grunted. 

"I see," Relena smiled to herself. "I thought that you said you had it figured out?"

"I did, but I came across something that didn't fit," Heero told her. 

"Well, don't break any laws, Heero. It's not that important." Heero had told Relena about how he had been hired, regardless of his shaky background. Any wrong move could finish his quiet, hard-earned life. He was walking on a thin line.

Relena jumped as two strong hands pressed down on her shoulders. "Relena, I heard you were here and was hoping I'd see you!" Dominique D'Adamo said cheerfully, shooting a suspicious look at Heero.

Relena turned to greet him. "Dominique! How wonderful to see you!" she said nervously as he kissed her cheek. "Heero, I want you to meet my fiancé..." her voice trailed off as she looked at Heero's stony expression and remembered their nights out and friendly lunches, including the one they WERE having now.

"Don't bother introducing us, honey. Heero and I already know each other, don't we?" Dominique quickly filled in.

"You know..." Relena looked startled as she looked from face to face, expression to expression. She compared Heero's blank, stoic one to Dominique's overly friendly, plastered smile. She looked acutely uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes. We're working together on the NT-67 case," Dominique cheerfully clarified.

"Speaking of which, I better get back," Heero said quietly.

Relena looked confused and scared, like a frightened little girl caught with one hand in the cookie-jar and the other reaching for cake. "Heero! Wait! I..."

Heero interrupted her, "You probably want to be left with your fiancé, so I will leave quickly."

"Heero, I need to explain," Relena pleaded.

"We have nothing to talk about right here and now," Heero emphasized the words here and now' slightly, and walked off.

Dominique stood quietly by Relena, a smirk firmly in place. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the hangar, Heero was working with the mechanics. One thing everyone learned quickly about Heero was that he had no fear of getting dirty and he never showed any class or educational distinction in relations with others. He treated everyone the same way and never gave orders. He got in and did things himself, and he never relied on anyone else, nor anything. If he needed a tool or some such thing, and it was not available, he improvised—sometimes in very ingenious ways. And everyone respected him for that.

Dominique D'Adamo stood on the floor below all the workers who were dismantling a wing. "Mr. Yuy," he called up overpleasently, "I was wondering if we could have a word?"

Heero carefully put down the power screwdriver in his hand and jumped down. The two men walked into the break room just as several mechanics exited, leaving them alone. 

"I want to get one thing straight, Mr. Yuy," he spat, all pretenses of friendship gone. "Relena and I are engaged. She is my girl and will be my wife. You," he paused for a moment, "stay away from her. You got that." M. D'Adamo glared down at Heero.

"I will do whatever makes her happiest, whatever is best for her," Heero told him. "Nothing else. I won't imprison her in any way and will not attempt to sway her in any way."

M. D'Adamo's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Heero's collar, picking up off the floor, and dragging him close. "You will keep away from her!" he gritted through clenched teeth.

Heero grabbed M. D'Adamo's fist and squeezed. 

M. D'Adamo's eyes widened slightly and he quickly dropped Heero, who stayed on his feet. But Heero didn't let go of M. D'Adamo's fist. The man dropped to one knee, trying not to cry out in pain. 

Heero finally let go. 

M. D'Adamo fell on his rear end and cradled his fist, sucking back the pain for a moment. Then he looked up at Heero's emotionless face. "What..."

Heero just looked at him and left to work on the plane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Is it getting better and more focused? 

Then glances downward to a little box at the bottom of the page and then grins as widely as she can. You know what to do...PLEASE!!!!!!


	5. Success and Decision

When the Heart Overrules

When the Heart Overrules

By Tygerlilee

Chapter Five

Success and Decision

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me and never will, and thank you for rubbing it in. Why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it while you're at it!!

/ denotes thought, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill. (don't forget that * can also mean sound, not just Flashback)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena fished through her suitcase, looking for something different to wear, but she wasn't excited or giddy as she had been with Heero. /Why is this happening? /

That afternoon, Dominique had asked her exactly what her relationship with Heero was. She had looked at him uncomfortably and swore they were friends, but that was a lie–and she knew it. 

Well, maybe it wasn't a lie by definition, but she was dancing around the question and not answering it. 

Relena loved Heero and would never deny that, even if she said they were friends. That was being a politician, not saying what you mean. But she would never admit that she was in love with him out loud either, it would forever remain her secret. She would keep his memory safe in her heart, and she would move on. She may love him, but she had more sense then that.

Heero would never love her, not the way she wanted him to. He had willfully left her that afternoon with Dominique, and had done so with every appearance of indifference. They had made many wonderful and beautiful memories together, but that's all they would ever be. 

Heero was free now. Before he had been chained in by responsibility and a need to be needed. That was why he fought in his Gundam years earlier. But he was a caged bird, and longed for freedom. Now he had that freedom. He disentangled himself from his past and made a future. 

He had left, she could see now, in order to not attract attention, and to live freely. He had especially cut ties with Quatre and herself, they being to most publicly recognized. She would never force herself on Heero. He would just rebel anyway, that was why the engineers became his target when piloting Wing Zero for the first time. She hadn't been there, but Quatre had told her all about it.

No, Heero was her hopeless romance and she would be a sensible girl and stay with Dominique. He loved her, she knew that, and even though she loved Heero, she also loved Dominique. Maybe the love was of a different type, he was secure with a clean past and would be an excellent husband for a politician, and he would take care of her. She needed that security. 

She had always despised class distinctions, thus she did not care that Dominique was from a common family. He loved children too. At one time he had wanted to become a pediatrician, but then was drafted into the war as a navigator and pilot to serve and protect his country. He had discovered that he loved flying and airplanes fascinated him, so he switched majors after the fighting ended.

He would love her and stand by her, so she would return the love. He would be a good husband. And Heero, she would have to say goodbye to him... 

She picked up the telephone, dialed the number of Heero's hotel, and made the extension to his room number. She heard a click--the phone had been picked up. The whole scene seemed surreal in the back of her mind. As if it were just a play, and she was watching even though she was actually in it.

Her mind was swirling, and her heart hurt at what she had to do. Memories swam unrestricted through the stage of her mind.

It was one of those situations where you weren't sure if it was really happening and by the time it was over, you finally noticed.

"Hello," was Heero's curt greeting.

"Heero, it's Relena," she told him. 

Heero didn't say anything. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I should have told you that I'm engaged and my behavior has been inexcusable."

Heero still was not saying anything.

"You have every right to be furious with me and I accept that. But, I am going to stay with Dominique and I wanted to tell you that," she finished.

"I would never make you do something that you don't want to, Relena," Heero told her quietly.

There was a firm knock at the door. /Dominique's here! / Relena realized.

"Heero, I have to go. I'm going to dinner with Dominique, and he's here to pick me up. So, I guess that this is...this is goodbye," her voice was firm–too firm, as if she was trying to convince herself of her own words.

"Goodbye," Heero said and hung up.

Relena stood as if frozen in time, the receiver still in her hand. /Did I just do that? Did I really say goodbye' to...Heero, / she thought sadly. 

/Relena, snap out of it!! You made the correct decision. /

/But did I really? /

/Yes, you did. You love Dominique, so what's wrong? You may be madly in love with Heero, but a marriage would never work, and that's what you want. Not five minutes of happiness here and there! Heero can't give you that, not what you really want, what you really need. /

And then, Relena opened the door to let Dominique in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero put the receiver down on the hook. /Relena. You're making a mistake. I know that you don't think that I could make you happy–but I could./

Heero slumped down onto his bed, memories swirling unfettered through his mind. That first day on the beach /she wanted to help me so much then, and she has now. /

That first day at school with her, /she wanted to befriend me and I ignored her, she tried and I pushed her away. /

When she interrupted the fight in Sibera with Zechs, /she tried to save me and I told her to get lost. /

/I'm an idiot! It's no wonder she's decided to say with Dominique–I've been pushing her away ever since we first met, / Heero thought sadly.

/But I couldn't reciprocate her feelings at first, and we were only fifteen anyway! No love could be considered real love at that time, not without a follow up. That's just reckless and you're lining yourself up for heartache and unnecessary pain. /

Then he remembered Libra and Peacemillion. He always thought of those two ships–he would never forget the look in Relena's eyes in both places, how she cared about him and his survival. /You're always like that Relena, you don't worry about yourself–only others. That's why you're so good at your job. That's why I'll never be anything compared to you. /

Suddenly a memory of a shy kiss streaked through. Heero looked up at the ceiling and smiled in the privacy of his room. /It's not my fault. She knows that I care back. She knows that I admire her...I almost spelled that out on Libra. And before the Barton incident I promised to protect her, but right now it's not physical protection that's needed. A kiss wasn't needed to seal that promise...she knows that with all the care that I have...that I love her...everything about her.../

Heero's smile faded as he thought about what he could be losing when she married another man. His heart ached. /But there is nothing I can do right now, so I have to get to work and worry about it once that's finished, / he thought resolutely. /Relena, I'll have time to think about you later, but now's not the time./ 

Then he banished her image from his mind. /I have to get this plane investigation cleared up. And soon. I can't be in their way, and I don't want to make her unhappy–do I? Am I angry? Do I want to--Snap out of it! Work now, personal life later. I'll think of something after this annoying project is out of the way. She's not getting married tomorrow–if she was, that would be another story. /

Heero sat down to his laptop and clicked several files until he brought up the blue prints of the standard NT-67. /But all planes are custom-built, so maybe they changed something. /According to this blueprint, he was just lost and floundering. /They must have to actual blueprint of the plane in their files somewhere. I'll just have to find it. /

Heero loaded up a canvas backpack with everything he might need. /Screw driver, flashlight, multimeter, crow bar, empty disks, string, gloves, credit card, pick, pocket knife, fishing hook, gun–just in case.../ Heero smirked as he loaded his gun and hid it in his jacket pocket. Then he loaded a spare set of clothing. 

He went down to lobby and told the receptionist to disconnect his extension. He wouldn't be in and to take any messages.

Then he casually and calmly found a near by restaurant. Heero went into the bathroom and changed into blue jeans, a green tank top, and a denim jacket–something no one at Marseille had seen him in. If they saw his back, they wouldn't recognize him. And he could be arrested for unauthorized entry for this night time escapade, so having anonymity was essential.

Heero walked unsuspectingly down along the sidewalk until a large meat truck passed. He grabbed onto the back and pulled him self under it. Keeping an eye on the street signs, Heero rolled out from under the truck as it reached a street two blocks away from the airfield. He calmly walked the remaining distance and waved to an old lady along the way.

At a chain-linked fence surrounding the airfield, Heero took a running start and jumped it, easily clearing the height and barbed wire along the top. At the main entrance Heero pulled out the credit card, pick, and hook. He wedged the card at the main lock, the hook inside a tiny hole at the top of the door (Heero had to jump to reach it), and the pick at the door's hinge. He strung them all together and knotted the ends together in one tight thread, then turned. The door opened and Heero removed his tools. 

He next had to disable the alarm system and cameras. /No problem. /

Heero finished that in two minutes flat, then sprinted down to the main control and executive rooms. He read the labels on the doors until he found M. Mathieu's office. 

After picking the lock, Heero put on a pair of gloves and switched on the computer, one hand flying. He hacked into the actual computer-programming language and found the only if' statement containing the password. /Fille!! That's his password!! /

After backing out and entering the password, Heero had the computer completely open to him. /Blueprints...blueprints. If I were a blueprint where would I be? / Heero silently wondered.

Heero clicked on a file called NT-67 and scrolled down to Internal Components.' /Real creative M'sieur. You might as well spoon-feed me, / Heero thought as he found the file called Blueprint' and examined it carefully.

/I knew it! / Heero quickly logged off the computer, relocked the door and left and quickly as he had come.

The airfield was enshrouded with thick silence as Heero pulled himself up onto the plane. He turned on his flashlight, climbed into the cockpit, and crouched down on the floor under the co-pilot seat. He pulled out his screwdriver and removed a one-foot by eight-inch panel to fully reveal several neat rows of orange panels resembling circuit boards. But they weren't. They were solar panels.

Heero had to look long, hard, and carefully to find what he was looking for, but eventually... /Bingo. /

The panels were supposed to be connected in a parallel circuit, thus distributing the power and not to create a system overload. But the wires were damaged, not the panels, just the wires. Two wires had been broken and bent, so that when they touched, they formed a series circuit instead. /They experienced turbulence just before the G-forces kicked in. That must have forced the wires to touch, making a power surge. The power surge surprised the pilot and he pushed to steering down, accelerating even more. /

Heero smiled to himself in the privacy of the dark. 

*Clink*

Heero's ears snapped into alert, his body tense. He flicked off his flashlight and replaced the panel by touch.

*Crunch*

Heero worked faster, tiptoed to the door, and jumped off of the plane on cat's paws. He ran to the main door, easily dodging various equipment. He had practically lived in this room for two weeks and knew it well, even in pitch-black darkness. 

He pushed the door open and paused when the crunching suddenly sounded at his feet. Heero was startled when a cold nose pressed his hand, but did not act on it. /A dog. / Heero smirked at his own nervousness and squatted down to pet the stray.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

M. Mathieu was reviewing the latest reports on the NT-67, when Heero entered his office. "Mr. Yuy, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

Heero kept a steady gaze as he handed him the accident report that he had typed last night--well technically this morning.

M. Mathieu looked a little disarmed as he began to read, then paused to look at Heero. "How did you know that it was solar powered?" his voice was icy.

"So you admit that you purposely hid that fact from me?" Heero's voiced was equally dangerous.

M. Mathieu's mouth dropped slightly. Heero could see the wheels turning, and smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was eight o'clock and Heero was packing his bags and a knock sounded at the door. Heero was going home, he had discovered the cause of the crash and supremely impressed all of the higher-ups of the Marseille Airlines, as well as several others involved in the incident.

Heero opened the door, Relena's smiling face greeted him. "Um, hello, Heero. May I come in?" she asked timidly.

Heero shrugged and walked back to his suitcase, leaving Relena to shut the door on her way in. "I heard all about how you solved' your incident," Relena was trying to sound light hearted, Heero could tell.

After a difficult silence ensued, Relena finally said, "Heero, I really am sorry, but I know that I'm making the correct decision."

Heero paused and looked up at her–he had been anticipating this meeting. /Please let her understand what I tell her, / Heero pleaded silently to no one in particular.

"Who's doing the talking?"

"What?" Relena looked confused.

Heero forcefully zipped up his suitcase and began, "I was given the best advice I've ever heard when I was very young. I've lived my life by that, and it has served me well. I told it to Trowa once, I'm not sure he exactly understood me, but I think it helped him in the end. " Heero paused and looked Relena directly in the eyes. "Now I'll share that advice with you. Act on your emotions. That's the only way to live a good life with no regret.' " Then Heero continued, "Relena, if this is what you really want, then go ahead. He was here first anyway. But I want you to say it to my face. Tell me that your heart tells you stay with M. D'Adamo," Heero said the name with no malice, forcing his face into an indifferent look–he wouldn't push her, he wanted what she wanted.

Relena took a deep breath and said very confidently, "This is what my heart is telling me. This is right. I'm staying with Dominique. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially not you. I'm sorry."

Heero nodded. "I have to leave. My flight is in forty-five minutes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank Chris for the pointer! And you, Pahra Pahra! You guys are wonderful!!! I don't know if I followed your advice very well, but I did try and I hope that this was better =) . Also, thank you all you other reviewers! Hmm...let's see if I can name you all...(reviewers are from more that one source!) Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy, Smiley (), gohan (), Polka Dot, mariel4000, kat (), Ley (), Heero Yuy, Andi (), deathangel (), diamondgirl, Silver Wing, gem (), redfire, Pinkmoon, Caitie (), Mike, and Sai (cool name!)!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!

If anyone is wondering why it took so darn long to get this out...I was isolated from a computer for several weeks! I'm so sorry for leaving you like that, but it wasn't my fault. Also, there is still one more chapter to go. Please be patient, I'm getting there! 

Also, an only if' statement is a segment of a computer program where the computer is instructed to do something only if a certain word of action is input by the user. It makes sense to me that a pass word would be in a statement like that. If you're wondering my reference, I had a semester of C++ computer programming last fall.

PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE review me!! I know I've already got a lot of reviews, but I'm greedy!! I also need advice and constructive criticism!! I absolutely LOVED the advice Chris and Pahra Pahra gave me, mostly because no one has been telling me what I should do to write better! You don't have to mean or anything, just give me suggestions! Pretty, pretty please, with sugar and maraschino cherries on top! (bats eyelashes).

Thanks for being patient and sticking with me on this! Tygerlilee =^.^=


	6. Follow Your Emotions...

When the Heart Overrules

When the Heart Overrules

By Tygerlilee

Chapter Six

Follow Your Emotions

*Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue, yadda, yadda, yadda.

A/N: ' in a conversation doesn't necessarily mean that the person is trailing off. It can also mean that they were interrupted and not allowed to finish their thought or that they just plain old didn't finish their thought--in my writing anyway.

/ denotes thought

* denotes flashback and sound

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She closed her eyes tight, trying to shut out the pain. Her cheek was pressed to the glass, the heat from her skin forming cloudy vapor on the window. She could feel the cool pressure and hear the soft patter of the rain, just on the other side.

Just on the other side... /like every thing else–so close and somehow, so far. /

*"Relena, you're stressed and no one's taking care of you. Why don't you stay with me. A friend is letting me use his home while I'm here," Dominique offered.

"But the investigation is over. You have to go back home," Relena said, slightly perplexed.

"I decided to take some vacation while you're here." Dominique smiled pleasantly at her.

"That's very nice of you, but I don't want to trouble"

"You're staying with me. Come on," Dominique finalized.

Relena meekly went along. /I want to patch this whole affair up. I want to stay with Dominique. /

*

A sob rose up into her throat, and she hiccuped it down. /Why am I so upset. I love Dominique, so what's my problem. Come on Relena, buck up! I've shed enough tears, it's time to move on, to forget. But I can't. I can't stop seeing his face! / 

Her heart wouldn't let her forget. /I made the right decision, didn't I? /

She chose to have a safe secure life with a man not afraid to say "I love you." A man not afraid to let someone in...

Her heart was ripping through her chest, crushing her ribs.

An unearthly cry arose form the pitter-patter of the rain. Relena was startled to realize that she herself had made that sound...that her heart was making that sound...that heart-wrenching sound.

She slowly sunk down to the floor and curled into a little ball, her slender frame shaking and trembling. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face, feeling the soft cloth of her skirt soak in her tears.

/I chose...I made the correct decision...I'll be safe and taken care of, / her head kept telling her.

/I chose Dominique...I did so correctly, I did... / but her heart wouldn't agree as Heero's face appeared unbidden into her mind's eye.

/He never said that he loved me...he didn't try to stop me from leaving, / her head reminded her.

/But I never needed him to say it before!! / her heart screamed back.

/He's always only wanted me to achieve peace. He said as much years ago...he doesn't want to fight...he's using me to have that...he only wants his own freedomfreedom from pain and responsibilityhe's simply a selfish, arrogant.../ her head continued.

/NO!!! I love him and he loves me. I saw it in his eyes and I still do / her heart screamed as loud as it could to be heard over the head.

"I made the wrong choice," Relena did not even recognize her own voice as it came out, broken and hoarse. "I should have chosen him..." her heart said aloud.

"Relena," Dominique called. "Relena!" his voice was worried and so far away. 

Suddenly he was shaking her, /but he seems so far. /

Her head flopped weakly to one shoulder. "Relena, snap out of this!" Dominique was scared. /It's written in your eyes, / Relena thought. /Heero, you have never been frightened for me. /

Dominique picked Relena up gently, one arm under her knees and the other around her neck and shoulders. "You need some sleep."

/Yes he was, at Peacemillion. He was afraid that I would not make it out alive. That's why he foughtfor me. /

"No, Dominique," Relena gripped his shirt collar and looked into his large hazel eyes. "No."

"No what?" he almost laughed, as if this were all one big joke, one big nightmarish joke.

"Dominique, I can't be with you," her voice broke at each syllable, straining.

"I don't understand. Relena, you said..." he was confused.

"I know what I said, but that wasn't my heart talking." Dominique was now siting on the stairs, with Relena on his lap, her head on his chest. Her tears were flowing freely again, she could see the large darkened area on his shirt, soaking in her tears, and her pain. /I love Heero, / her heart asserted.

Suddenly a surge of strength riveted through Relena, and she pushed herself upright, unsupported, to look into his eyes. "I'm in love with Heero. I have been since we were fifteen." Dominique's eyes widened at the implications and Relena silenced him with one finger on his lips.

"I love him. He's intelligent, kind, and...and yes, even risky," she decided to say. She had to word what she said about Heero carefully, so as to not injure him. 

"I can't help my feelings. I know I would be more secure with you, but I don't love you the way I love him, and could never be happy." She stopped and looked at Dominique. His heart seemed to be in his eyes, open and vulnerable. 

/Heero looked at me like this, once. / The day on Peacemillion flashed through her mind once more.

"I'm sorry?" Dominique's voice was cold and calculated. 

She had broken his heart.

"I don't know what to do, Dominique! Tell me what to do to make this easier! Tell me what to do to make this pain, mine, yours, his, go away!" she pleaded.

Dominique stood up abruptly, letting Relena fall heavily to the stairs. "Make up your mind zut!!" He was starting to revert to angry French and Relena, for the first time since she had known him, was frightened, frightened of HIM. He was a very kind man, and never got angry, even when he found her with Heero, he did not yell or become short and sarcastic with her. /But everyone has their limits. I've pushed him to his. /

Dominique was pacing in rapid circles around the floor, his fingers laced through his hair, gripping the scalp beneath. He stopped and looked at her with blood-shot eyes. "Relena, make up your mind." His words were deliberately evenly spaced and carefully enunciated. "Choose for the FINAL time. Meestar Yuy," he spat the name like a disease, "or me," he said softly.

Relena looked up from her position on the floor, directly into his eyes. "Heero."

Dominique's nose rose as his lip curled into a snarl. "Get out of my sight, Ma'moizelle and never come back." His voice was like poison, ripping at her, burning through her. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She wanted this to be over.

Relena kept her gaze steady, not sure how to get out of the situation. Whether to pass him and risk getting assaulted, or to stare him down like a wolf--she didn't know.

But Dominique chose for her. Her turned, and walked out of the hall. Relena could hear his heavy footfalls, then the door slammed.

Relena closed her eyes tightly and cried all alone in the silent empty hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next week was a nightmare, a hellish dream. She continued to work on the settlement, but she couldn't leave until it was finished. She had destroyed two of the men in her life that she loved the most. She was floundering, lost in a pool of dark thoughts and depression--alone and cold.

When Thursday of that week came, they finally made a settlement, but the first shuttle flight she could get to L-2 on was Saturday night.

She booked it and prayed that either she would not meet Dominique on the streets, or he had gone home. She didn't know if she could take hurting him even more. But she now knew that Heero was the right one after all. She could not bear to live with someone else knowing that Heero was out there. Could she? /Great, now I'm doubting myself again! Please, someone–anyone, give me the courage to stick with this decision and make it through this....please..../

She fell into a fitful sleep Friday night, dreams and visions of torn, bloodied hearts filled her mind. She couldn't bear hurting others, but it was unavoidable. It was all love and war. Make a painful decision now to avoid war and more pain later on.

The next morning, Relena found herself sitting in a shabby shuttle lobby, waiting to board the spacecraft. She was on her way to him, to the choice of her heart. /Please let him forgive me. Let him take me back! And please let me have the courage I need, / she pleaded.

The flight was long and tedious for a restless person. Relena kept having visions of Heero's reaction to her return. In some she ran before she got there. In another he slapped her. In others, he called her hideous names and slammed the door. She didn't even dare to believe that he would take her back. Not after what she had done.

When she disembarked, she headed for a telephone booth and searched out the telephone book. /He's not here. Unlisted! Poop!!/ she panicked.

/Wait!!! He lives with Hilde and... / her mind stopped thinking as she looked up the business.

She found the number and quickly called. No one answered. She nearly hung up, but then Hilde's voice came on the line telling their hours. "...on Sunday we're closed." 

Relena pulled out her flight stub...she had been on an over-night flight...it was Sunday. /They'll be home then, but where is that?/

* "Hilde and Duo fixed up the warehouse next to their business," Heero said. 

*

"That's it!" Relena sprinted to the street, yelling for a cab. "Take me to 1798 Marrowy Lane, North side, " she panted. She had memorized the address in the telephone book.

When the cab stopped, she threw several bills at him and sprinted to the door. /Please, oh please, don't let them hate me, don't let Heero have told Duo and Hilde what I did! / she thought as she knocked. 

But her thoughts stopped completely as she came face to face with a handsome young Japanese man.

"Relena," Heero said softly.

"Heero, I know I made a mistake, and I know that you probably hate me, WITH REASON, and I know what you meant about following your emotions and I messed that up too, but I just," she rushed at break-neck speed before her courage took a flying leap and took cover.

"Do you want to come in?" Heero interrupted her tirade.

Relena's mouth remained open as she panted for breath and looked confused. /He's being so nice! /

"Here," Heero said as he gently pulled her into the warehouse. "Hilde and Duo are going to be out for a while, so we can talk."

"Heero, I," Relena began, but was stopped by Heero's look. "What is it?" she asked. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Heero said softly.

That was when Relena noticed that he was smiling...at her. He had a peaceful look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

Then, all fear left. All doubt vanished, and peace remained. /This is right. How could I have ever doubted? This is right. How could I not see it before? How was I so blind? Heero was trying to stop me from leaving, but I would not listen or understand what he was telling me...to act on my emotions. /

"Heero, I love you," she said softly.

Heero continued to smile as he wrapped her into a warm embrace. Relena rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed as he rubbed her back. "I love you," she whispered again, in his ear.

"I know you do," he whispered back. "What made you decide to act on it?"

"My heart it..." she paused, as if out of breath even though she had been standing still for several minutes. "My heart it, it overruled my head."

~Finis~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know that I spelled certain words strangely, but I was spelling them how they were pronounced by the character. In the last chapter, I mentioned that the password for the computer was fille. There is significance in that. Fille means girl' in French. The problem is, there are about fifty bazillion ways to say prostitute in French, and saying girl without an adjective is one. Remember that anyone planning to go to France or taking French–if you want girl to mean girl and not prostitute, tell what kind of girl it is. Make it a young girl (or technically girl young), pretty girl, etc. 

Again, before you flame me about getting people out of character, read "Episode Zero" and the lyrics to the image songs.

Just to keep things straight...just because Relena and Dominique slept in the same building for a couple nights doesn't mean that they shared a bed and stayed up all night doing the horizontal polka! I view Relena as a very classy person who doesn't sleep with someone out of wedlock, even if it is her fiancé. I may sound old fashioned, but that is how I view Relena. She seems so innocent yet headstrong and firm in the show that I can't picture her doing that. Also, some people have indicated that they thought Dominique was a scum bucket–he is not. He did lose his temper and feel threatened by the competition, Heero, but who wouldn't! Not only was Heero competition for the girl, but also in the work field. Dominique and Heero were from two different companies both going for the sell. Dominique is a very nice guy, or else Relena wouldn't love him (not as much as she loves Heero though ^_~ ). I wanted to make him do something really nice so that you could see that, but it didn't fit so I didn't put it in. Instead, I'm being a moron and explaining how the characters should be viewed. Big no-no I realize, but I like Dominique. 

I really hoped you enjoyed this and please review!! I need opinions so that my next fic will be better. I'm trying to write a romance for each couple, but the going is slow. So far I only have this one and Trowa with a character I invented–sorry, but I just think that Catherine sees Trowa as her little brother and you can't fall in love when you think of someone like that! The Trowa fic was my first one and it's on fanfiction.net and Ai Shiteru if anyone cares. I am also working on a saga called Blood Bonds that I might connect with this story. I'd have to revise a few parts of this, but it could be done–it would also depend on whether or not I decided to let Heero die in the saga, I still haven't decided that. Anyway, does anyone want me to do that? 

Again, thanks for reading!

Toodles for now, Tygerlilee =^.^=


End file.
